The Legend of SHAZAM! (2016 Live-Action Film)
Information Warner Bros. and DC Comics have decided to create the long-overdue Captain Marvel movie. This is also the seventh film in the DC Movie Nation, following Green Lantern(2011), Man Of Steel(2013), The Bat(2014), Green Lantern: Mixed Emotions(2014), Wonder Woman(2015), '' and ''The Last Son Of Krypton(2016). The Legend Of SHAZAM! is set to be released worldwide on December 6th, 2016. Premise When a young, homeless orphan by the name of Billy Batson meets a strange man, he leads him to a temple where he is granted powers by the wizard Shazam. Calling himself Captain Marvel, Billy must rid Fawcett City of street criminals, and the evil villian Black Adam. Plot After the opening credits roll, Billy Batson is shown on the sidewalk of a busy street selling newspapers, while his friend Freddy Freeman is doing so on the other corner of the street. After Billy and Freddy make a few sales, they report back to their boss, a kind old man named Dudley. Dudley explains his newest scratch off card, which he has been buying profusley since sales began dropping. Unsurprisingly to Billy and Freddy, he dosen't win. The movie cuts to Black Adam in ancient Egypt, who is dissapointed at the lack of resources available. He then heads to the temple where he first gained his powers, to see if he can manipulate the wizard Shazam's power to send him to the future, collect what he needs and head back. Shazam begins fighting back, but is overpowered by Black Adam. While Adam travels in time, he recalls how he became who he is. The flashback shows him as Theo Adam stumbling across the temple, which was hidden in the Sphinx, and having powers bestowed upon him by Shazam. Back at the Sphnix, part of Shazam's wand was ruptured and he is unable to bring Black Adam back to ancient times. Back in present day, Dudley tells the boys that the newspaper wants some amateur stories and gives them cheap, disposable cameras to get a start. Billy is excited for the opportunity and begins looking around for an interesting story. He finds an obese man playing the banjo on the street asking for money and decides to start an article on panhandlers. Sadly, the man is offended by it and promptly chases Billy off. In an alley behind the news stand, Billy witnesses the murder of a young man. After the attackers leave, Billy walks up to the man and notices he has the Star of David on him. He also sees no stab or bullet wounds on him, only severe bruises. Billy contacts a police officer, but the body is gone when he returns. Billy starts writing his story on this instead. Later, he finds a bag where the man was killed. It turns out to belong to a local rabbi, and contains the Torah. Some of the pages appear to be burnt. Billy (and Freddy's) story on the murders of Jewish people makes the paper and earns them a hundred dollars. The editors also tell them to continue the writing. Billy makes the claim that Nazism is involved, which the public seems to believe. A strange man approaches the stand and tells Billy that he and Freddy are in hot water and that he needs to follow him. Billy does so, and they go into a seemingly abandoned factory, through some secret passages, and finally, the man opens up a door containing hieroglyphs that appear to be Egyptian. Inside, the wizard Shazam (who can never die of age) waits for Billy, to whom he explains that he is in a line of chosen ones who will recieve powers to help mankind. Shazam also tells Billy of Black Adam, who will be terrorizing the city in search of what he needs. Using his wand, Shazam grants Billy the wisdom of Solomon, the strength of Hercules, the stamina of Atlas, the power of Zeus, the courage of Achilles, and the speed of Mercury. However, Billy cannot use the powers as Billy Batson. By shouting the word, SHAZAM, Billy will transform into Captain Marvel, who has all these powers. Using his powers, Billy beats up a criminal who is about to rob a convinience store. He then takes 10 dollars from the man's wallet and brings it to Dudley. When Dudley questions where he got, seeing that he's on break, Billy says he found it. Afterwards, Billy is ridden with guilt from stealing, and vows to never do it again. As Captain Marvel, he finds another victim of the supposed Nazi. Cap uses his wisdom to try to find any documented messages planning the attacks. Tapping into the city's telophone lines using the power of Zeus's electricity, he finds nothing of importance. Soon Captain Marvel realizes that Black Adam could be linked to it. Police reports say an odd yellow-skinned man was searching through every secure place in Fawcett City, looking for something. Captain Marvel predicts his next strike, and Black Adam happens to be there. Cap asks Adam if he was the one killing the Jews. Black Adam responds by throwing Cap across the room. Adam, beleiving he killed Captain Marvel, begins to search for what he came for. Cap gets back up and attacks Adam, but is defeated following a brief battle. Next, it shows Black Adam going through even more vaults, but coming up short. Billy decides that it would be best to train with is powers beore facing Black Adam, and he does so. Also, Freddy has begun taking control of the murder story, rewarding the newspaper boys and Dudley with a few hundred bucks. After a few days pass by, the results for mayor of Fawcett City come in, and the winner by a landslide was the German-born Lester Abernathy. Soon, Abernathy, announces that he was the one behind the murders (Abernathy recieved injections that gave him super-strength, among other powers) and becomes Captain Nazi. He also reveals he and his Neo-Nazi brotherhood the Sons of Valhalla, will take over the world, begining with the not quite advanced Fawcett City. Captain Nazi soon wishes to locate the ones who almost outed him, Billy Batson and Freddy Freeman. He only manages to find Freddy (because Billy was training as Captain Marvel). Holding Freddy hostage, Captain Nazi demands full control of the police department or he will kill the boy on live TV and bomb the city. Captain Marvel proceeds to city hall, where Captain Nazi is keeping Freddy. When Captain Nazi sees Marvel, he gives Freddy a crushing blow to the center of his back, rendering him unconcious. The two Captains have a lengthly fight, which ends when Captain Marvel zaps Nazi right in the heart. While it dosen't kill him, it weakens him so greatly that he falls to the streets below, where thousands of citizens begin beating him. One man stabs syringes in his eyes, causing a strange blue essence to float out. Lester Abernathy is then taken to a hospital where he is in critical condition. The punch from Captain Nazi would leave Freddy paralyzed from the waist down. At the hospital, Captain Nazi is in critical condition, and Billy is able to sneak into his room and talk to him. Nazi is seen constantly telling the nurse to turn up the volume on a specific song. Billy waits, and the same song keeps playing over and over. After a short visit with Freddy, Billy turns into Captain Marvel and heads to the radio station. There, he finds that the radio workers are being held hostage and forced to play the same song. He finds that the homeless banjo player us the one doing it, and isn't sure why. After hearing him say he was tired of being worthless, Captain Marvel defeats him easily. Then, Marvel decides to listen to the song. He finds that the singer was using binary to relay messages to Captain Nazi. Suddenly, Black Adam bursts in and says the messages were intended for him. He and Marvel fight, and the ending is a draw. A strange portal opens in the room, and Shazam walks out. He explains that he is Shazam from the past, and that he came to deliver Black Adam's lover, Isis. Shazam also says to Adam that "the essence has been found". Then, Shazam goes back to the past, but not before saying he cannot return. Black Adam says that his mission is completed and that he will go to Africa to live with Isis. Back at the newspaper stand, Freddy is now crippled, but still working as usual. Dudley then announces that he got a promotion, and that he also won a small lottery prize. In the post credits scene, the blue essence from Captain Nazi is captured by present day Shazam. Cast Captain Marvel- Brandon Molale Billy Batson- Jake T. Austin Shazam- Sean Connery Black Adam- Dwayne Johnson Freddy Freeman- Mason Cook Dudley- Bill Murray Mr. Banjo- Adam Sandler Captain Nazi- Chris Evans Sequel A sequel, titled World's Mightiest Mortal, is slated for a 2022 release date. The main villian is rumored to be Dr. Sivanna, but Ibac has so been discussed. Category:Action Category:DC Comics Category:Superheroes